


【夹白】untitled

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: cp：Evan x MegABO设定，是深夜短打。打擦边球。我流ooc。不喜误入:-D





	【夹白】untitled

  
  
01.  
Evan第一次踩到自己布置好的捕兽夹是在追逐Meg的时候。  
他承认这个小姑娘很强——比起其他三个人来说，其余三个人只会在他看不到的地方修理那些坏掉的发电机，或者是在被他的砍刀砍中后躲在那块石头后面包扎。  
他刚刚来到四季镇没一个月，对这里的一切都不熟悉，但好在一开始恶灵布置的那些地方都是他叫熟悉的，甚至还可笑的复制了他住的地方。  
但是就是在他熟悉的不能在熟悉的地方，那个女孩子能把他绕的团团转，太过接近的话还会在脑袋上挨一板子。  
他气急了，脚步也乱了。Meg又一次在他的面前翻过了那扇窗户，他的砍刀几乎要蹭着窗沿——但是他打空了，女孩子长长的麻花辫在他的视野中划出一道漂亮的弧线，消失在窗户那边。Evan控制不住的怒火让他在面具下发出了野兽一样的吼声，翻过了窗户紧追上去。  
然后他在Meg离开建筑区逃向茫茫的黑夜时，一脚踏进了自己布置在草丛里的夹子。随着清脆的一声，锋利的捕兽夹瞬间合拢紧紧的咬住了Evan的脚腕，连带着他的背带裤的裤脚瞬间被捕兽夹夹的迸出了献血。  
“……！”  
他低下头去，这些捕兽夹能让脆弱的人类瞬间定在原地，并能发出很远就可以听到的痛苦的呻吟声，但是对于Evan来说杀伤力就没有那么大了，毕竟他不是这里的猎物。但是第一次尝试的剧痛让他疼的眼前一黑，站在原地站了很久才低下头去，想要掰开合紧的捕兽夹。  
Evan便听到了Meg在不远处轻轻的笑声。  
“咦……？你也会踩到自己的夹子吗？”  
在他还未在在剧痛中缓过来的时候，女孩子毫无防备的从高高的草丛里钻出来，一步挨一步小心的走到Evan面前，先是低下头来看了看Evan左脚被卡住的夹子，锯齿边缘深深地扎进了皮肉里，连外面的布料都变得血肉模糊，被鲜血浸成了殷红色。  
啊，他还忘了，Meg从未踩进过他的捕兽夹里。  
Meg轻轻的砸了咂嘴，蹲下来，离他也就一米的距离，Evan完全可以在这个空挡给这个不知死活的逃生者来上一刀，然后——  
Meg在这时抬起头来看着她。  
女孩子亮晶晶的浅棕色瞳孔在黎明前的昏暗的光线中显得格外的……迷人。Evan只能找到这个形容词了，这种感觉是他不曾有过的。他杀过人，和父亲一起处理尸体，把那些血肉模糊的肉块埋起来，之前还是会尖叫会挣扎逃跑的东西，几刀下去就成了一些无用的肉块了。他们会用车运到哪个荒郊野岭去扔了，或者是扔到几公里外的河里。再把血迹都清理干净——这个时候他会得到父亲的奖赏和鼓励。  
“真给麦克米伦家长脸，以后肯定能成大器。”  
但是Meg是他认识的第一个棘手的，对手。Evan想着，隔着面具看着女孩子年轻的面孔，已经被血迹和泥土弄脏了，但是脸蛋还是有着温润的，白皙的光泽，和那双眼睛一样，是象征着一切美好的事物，是Evan用父亲给他的刀或者别的武器摧毁过无数次的东西。  
“我知道你不会说话……我可以帮你包扎一下？你看，我带了医疗箱的。”

我不需要那东西。  
但是女孩子不会知道他的想法。她打开了一直提在手里的那个红色的箱子，拿出绷带来，然后一点一点将衣物和黏连的血肉分开。Evan完全可以无视这些疼痛——但他不喜欢别人窥视到这些窘境。  
于是他伸手抓住了女孩子瘦小的肩膀，微微用力，Meg却只是朝他抿起嘴笑起来，说，“我帮你消一下毒，你不要动哦。”然后就自顾自的处理起他脚上的伤口了。  
Evan看着女孩子细瘦的手腕很灵活的清理掉他脚腕破碎的布料和泥土，然后拿出绷带，接着Meg开始咕咕哝哝的说话，“我叫Meg，呃，我不知道你是不是已经知道我了。我没有他们三个包扎的那么好，不好意思，你知道，我是擅长奔跑的……我不该告诉你这些，但是待会如果你还想追我就继续吧？”  
她将绷带一圈圈的缠在Evan的脚腕上，甚至还贴心的绑了个蝴蝶结——是小姑娘的恶趣味。Meg系好那个蝴蝶结后恶劣的笑了一下，Evan没有管她绑的怎么样，因为没人会在意，那些人类看到他的影子就会吓得到处逃窜。  
“下次再碰到你的时候……啊，如果明天后天还能遇到的话，我会帮你看看伤口的，”Meg剪掉了他已经破损的裤脚，“我的意思是如果周围没人看的话，你不用觉得难堪，因为要及时换绷带……你知道吧？”  
他低下头去看Meg，那些柔软的橘棕色的头发顺着她的脸颊滑下去，很温顺的样子，Evan甚至能闻到空气中淡淡的甜味，应该是女孩子身上的香味吧。但是他知道这个人类只会在这短短几分钟露出这样的神情，过不了一会，她又是在屠夫面前狡猾的那个猎物了。  
Evan看到看着女孩低垂的眉眼很久，最后松开了她的肩膀，只是抬手扫掉了她头发上的草屑。  
  
  
02.  
  
Meg不知道自己是怎么来到四季镇的。  
——但是她很快就适应了，在离开了她的学校，导师还有她的母亲之后。Meg从未考虑过她的父亲因为她失踪有什么反应，她已经忘了很多东西了……在来到这里之后，Meg总是觉得她遗忘了很多之前的事情。  
她只是记得自己是个Omega，需要定期打抑制剂，需要逃亡，找到发电机，躲避那三个人高马大的屠夫——现在不止是三个了，也不止他们四个人类了。  
她第一次那样近距离的和Evan说话，或者说她单方面的。那个拿着夹子的大块头抓的她很疼——Meg在离开了麦克米伦庄园后，回到篝火边去看她的肩膀，就看到被捏的紫青色的指印在左肩上。她碰都不敢碰，再穿上衣服都要呲牙咧嘴。  
但是Claudette回到篝火边的时候看到了Meg狰狞的面孔，她很小心的抓着Meg的胳膊问她怎么了，Meg花了很大功夫才掩饰过去。  
谁都不会在这样的情况下相信逃生者主动帮屠夫包扎伤口的。  
但是Meg很快就迎来了第二次和Evan的近距离接触，这次的性质却不一样了，倒不如说是亲密的肢体接触。  
是让她到了四季镇后再也忘不了的记忆。

03.

那天已经是第二天深夜了，Evan看到了寒风农场里躲在拖拉机后的那个扎着麻花辫的女孩子，伏着身子正在和Claudette窃窃私语着什么，接着那个黑人女孩注意到了他，连忙直起身子顺便把Meg拽了起来。  
Evan大跨步追了上去。  
他走的近了，看到了女孩子额头和鼻尖密密的汗珠，Meg正用手臂抹掉那些汗水，她的眼角很红，而且就那样站在原地看着Evan靠近。他还没有追过Meg，也许是上一次的长途奔跑……？  
Evan觉得奇怪。他离Meg还有几步远的时候女孩子朝他笑了起来，皱了皱鼻子朝他跑过来，Evan便闻到了淡淡的但是很有存在感的玫瑰花香——这里应该只有玉米的味道？Evan回想着那个拿着电锯一瘸一拐的家伙说他在这里种了很多玉米，但是他的确闻到了玫瑰花的味道。  
女孩子又一次完全暴露在自己的视野中了，他的砍刀离着Meg细长的脖颈只有一个手掌的距离，但是她并不在意的自顾自拉开Evan的裤脚，露出之前她包扎的脚腕。  
Evan觉得很烦躁，他应该挥动砍刀给这个不知轻重的逃生者一点厉害看看，但是当Meg挨得他很近的时候，那截脖子贴着他的另一边裤管，就像是信任他不会伤害自己一样。他闻到了浓郁的玫瑰味，便俯下身去确认是Meg身上的味道，女孩子却在这个时候惊慌起来，抓着绷带的双手很明显的抖了一下，迅速地包扎好后想要往后退。  
但是Evan是不会让近在咫尺的猎物逃走的，他一下子抓住了女孩子瑟缩的两只手腕，然后把她拽到自己这边，女孩子实在是太轻了，Evan不知道这样的人怎么会跑的差点比他都快。Meg被拽的重心不稳往他那边倒去，又用一只脚站住了，再开口嗓子都哑了，额头又渗出密密的汗珠，“我已经帮你包扎好了，过段时间你可以自己把绷带拆了，可以放我走了吗？”  
他想起来了，父亲曾提到过性别问题，但是他记不得了，他只是记得他是alpha。他觉得周围的香气又变得浓郁了，没来由的觉得很暴躁，于是他抓住了女孩子的肩膀，几乎让她双脚离地。Meg睁大了那双亮晶晶的浅棕色眼睛，眼里好像还含着泪水，然后她拿出了那把小刀——  
Evan感觉到了剧痛，他下意识的松开了手。  
是了，和别的被他在矿井里杀死的人不一样，Meg会在他觉得自己要达到目的的时候给他来一刀。

04.  
Meg度过了一个很不安稳的晚上。  
她大概醒了七八次，在凌晨四点的时候终于放弃了入睡，她用冰凉的水洗了脸，在凌晨的夜风中坐了很久，才缓解了刚才在屋内躺在床上的燥热。  
接下来就是一刻不停的奔跑，电机的轰鸣声和任何的风吹草动在极度的疲惫虚弱的情况下让Meg迟钝了很多，她吃了不少苦头，流了很多血，甚至被钩子刺穿了身体。好在Claudette和Jake一直在不远处配合她。beta是察觉不到Omega的信息素的味道的，但是很显然昨天的时候Evan意识到了什么，Meg在嗅到被犁过的草地的味道的时候就明白了他是个alpha，所以才会做出突兀的举动。  
Meg将凉水扑在自己脸上，企图将脸部过高的温度降下去。但是这都不管用，甚至在重新回到漆黑一片的麦克米伦庄园的时候，她感觉自己浑身都被小虫子噬咬一样难耐不堪。  
她看到了Evan，那个拿着巨大的捕兽夹在他们第一次遇到的地方晃悠的身影。Meg动了动脚，她觉得浑身都被热气围着，于是她迈动了步子，朝那个已经杀了无数人的提着砍刀的家伙飞奔过去。  
迎接Meg的不是尖锐的可以刺穿皮肉的金属，而是有些粗糙扎人的带着体温的怀抱。女孩子一头撞进Evan怀里，对方直接坐倒在地上接住了她，Meg柔软的瘦长的大腿和有些硌人的膝盖抵着他的胯部，温润的胳膊贴着他的脖子，将两个人之间仅有的距离也抵消了。浓郁的玫瑰花香瞬间扑了他满脸，Evan察觉到对方高热的体温，还有他自己突然间变得焦躁的呼吸。  
女孩子将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，将流动着鲜血的脆弱的脖颈贴着他的脖颈，她忍得很辛苦，但是终于毫无保留的将那些甜到发腻的香气都释放出来了。她甚至蹬掉了自己的鞋子，洁白的修长的脚面结结实实的踩在Evan的大腿上，他不得不握住女孩子因为擅长奔跑有力的小腿，扶住她的腰。  
“暂时标记下我……Evan？拜托了……”  
话语里带着软绵的气音和灼热的呼吸，浓郁的玫瑰味将他彻底笼罩了。Evan摩挲着女孩子柔软的后颈，女孩子细长好看的脖颈在他的手心里握着，脆弱，不堪一击，但是他没有一点想要杀这个冒犯的猎物的意图。  
他摸到了那一块不断散发着要命香气的凸起部位。任何一个正常发育的男性alpha都抵挡不了离自己如此近的，甚至是还处在发/情期的Omega。Meg柔软的跟丝绸一样的发顶蹭到他的下巴，他借下了女孩子扎着麻花辫的绳子，将那些绸缎一样的长发散下来。  
他不想暂时标记，Evan在心里重复了几次，他想要这个人类多依赖他一点，他不想Meg遇到什么麻烦都到了这个地步才来找他。  
女孩子今天穿着白色的短裙，是他很喜欢的那一条短裙，他甚至能看到她平时藏在裙摆底下的白皙的大腿根，他伸出手去慢慢的抚摸过去，摸到了温润柔软的大腿内侧，Evan觉得对方潮湿的指尖轻轻的抚摸过的地方火烧火燎的发热。  
远处终于响起了大门打开的声音。  
Evan丢下了砍刀和捕兽夹，他将Meg抱起来小心的平放在地上，在对方反应过来之前吻上那张湿漉漉的粉红色的嘴唇。  
他听到了女孩子将手中的小刀甩在地上的声音。

03.  
“……Meg”  
Evan抓住小姑娘的后衣领，Meg正准备抓着窗沿翻过去，忽然就被大力的抱离地面。但是Evan没想到小姑娘会在短时间内回过神来，反手将小刀扎在他的肩上，尖锐的部分瞬间刺破了Evan原本就伤痕累累的皮肤。  
是了，是他认识的那个会用獠牙咬伤一切靠近她的那个小姑娘。  
Evan抽了口气，但是没有松手。小姑娘的重心已经变得不稳了，在刺下去的瞬间将全身的重量压在了屠夫的身上，Evan看到了她浑浊迷离的眼睛，含着点泪水，于是他轻而易举的将Meg拖到自己面前来，环抱在怀里。  
他慢慢低下头去，吻上那双已经变得湿漉漉的被本人咬的红艳艳的唇，将alpha的气息从唇齿相交间渡过去，安抚了暴躁的Omega。牙齿磕碰到一起的时候Meg轻轻的发出一声软绵绵的，拔高了的气音，浓郁的甜香顺着舌尖灌进Evan的嘴里。  
Evan抵着她的额头，用很轻很轻的两个人才能听到的声音，混合着红树林的里特有的树叶相互摩挲的沙沙声，一起传进小姑娘的耳朵里。  
“下次不要再逞强了，好吗？”


End file.
